Two Hearts
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Obi-Wan has a confession to make. Tahl is shocked. And just months later, Qui-Gon confesses his own.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Who would that be? Who in the force would that-?

"Master Tahl," Obi-Wan Kenobi's young, quiet voice greeted respectfully. "I was wondering if I may…have a few words with you." There was something strange in his voice; Tahl perceived that much.

"Of course; come in," Tahl gestured to her small living quarters. "Would you like some tea-?"

"No, thank you," Obi-Wan said quickly. He sounded a bit shaky.

Tahl frowned. "If this is about your Master, I wish not to discuss it now." Qui-Gon and she had been fighting for months; their friendship and emotions tangled together so intricately one misplaced word set the prologue for a day's long argument.

Obi-Wan assured, "It is not about Qui-Gon-rather-I have come seeking advice or an opinion." She heard him sit in a chair. Tahl pulled up one opposite. She heard the seriousness in his tone; in fact, it radiated off him in tense waves."Alright." He took a small breath. "Whatdoyouthinkoftheruleofnoattachment?"

"Pardon me?" Tahl furrowed her brow. "Obi-Wan-"

"What…do…you…think…of…the…rule…of…no…attachment?" Obi-Wan repeated, slower and more uncertain than ever.

"Rule of no attachment?" Tahl echoed. Why was he asking this? And why now? "I suppose…I don't understand; any specific type of attachment? Friendship or romantic or teacher and-"

"Romantic," Obi-Wan interrupted. Tahl counted it as his third time interrupting. He was up to something, and Tahl had an odd feeling she did not want to know what it was.

"What do you think of it?" Obi-Wan pressed. Tahl felt his eyes, never leaving her, looking her over with admiration…and something else…something she could not pinpoint.

"Romantic attachments interfere with our abilities to serve the Republic and the force," Tahl quoted from some famous master she couldn't recall at the moment. "Hasn't your master told you this?"

"He has, I just wanted a second opinion," Obi-Wan explained matter-of-factly. His chair scraped the floor. "That is all, thank you."

Tahl would not let him leave so easily. He had caught her curiosity and she was determined to satisfy it. "Obi-Wan wait." She waited until his chair scraped the floor again and she was sure he was seated. "Any other reason?"

"No." It was a very solid 'no,' too solid for Tahl's opinion.

"I don't believe that," Tahl prodded. "Perhaps you have feelings for someone?"

"No!" This time the 'no' was defiant, obviously hiding something. It might as well have been a yes.

Despite Tahl's rivalry with him, she longed to tell Obi-Wan to go to Qui-Gon. He could help a teenage boy more than her; she barely knew what to do with her own Padawan. But Tahl could not say that; it was clear Obi-Wan had come to her for a reason.

"Why don't you try occupying yourself with meditation or training?" Tahl suggested. "Your idleness just breeds these thoughts."

A small surge of anger was released from him. "I know."

"You needed my advice; therefore I am permitted to give as much of it as I want," Tahl argued.

"Fine."

"Is it Siri."

"No." Obi-Wan did not move, keeping still. But she knew this was the part he dreaded the most.

"Why did you come to me? I think I have the right to know; given I'm giving advice." She prodded.

"Because I love someone who will never love me," Obi-Wan lamented.

Tahl reminded him firmly, "Jedi are not allowed to love."

"I know."

"Who is it? Tell me," Tahl demanded, feeling particularly annoyed.

"You, Tahl," he whispered, voice wavering slightly.

Tahl's head spun. Her? How could he love her? He was sixteen, she was…well, old! She took her time to respond, despite the fact her cheeks were growing hot. She took minutes to reply, Obi-Wan waiting with failing patience.

"I see," was all she could muster. She had nothing more to say, excluding the dozens of questions she could not ask.

Obi-Wan appeared to accept this, for he continued, "I-I don't know how, or why, it just…it just is that way."

"Why?" Tahl murmured subconsciously.

Obi-Wan spoke slower, shyer, and a little more adult-like, trying to sound confident. "I don't know."

"You're sixteen, Obi-Wan. We can't do this," Tahl tried to gently dissuade.

She envisioned Obi-Wan shaking his head. "I know."

Tahl hesitated. "Perhaps a talk with Yoda would help?"

"I don't want help." Obi-Wan stood. "I just wanted you to know. Goodbye, Master Tahl." She heard his footsteps and her door slide open.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Jedi Apprentice. *pout***

"I pledge myself to you, Tahl."

"I pledge myself to you, Qui-Gon."

It had gone beyond friendship. It was love. Everything was different now. His strong hands holding hers where the only physical contact she had with him, and she wanted to never let him go.

After what felt like an eternity they left the room. It was then she remembered Obi-Wan's feelings. Tahl felt a twinge of guilt; like she had betrayed him by loving his master.

That would have to be settled later; when this mission was over and they had the time.

---

Qui-Gon carried her in his arms. She was half conscious, but kept her head pressed against his chest to feel the warmth of his skin and the beat of his heart.

She knew Obi-Wan was staring, full of concern, heart torn between love and duty. She wished she could talk to him to soothe his nerves, but she could barely move. And whatever words she wanted to say where for Qui-Gon, she realized.

---

She was lying in a bed at a medcenter. She felt her strength fading faster than ever. The medic could, too. But he gave up hope far after her. While he still tried to help her she found herself screaming wildly in her mind, "Send Qui-Gon in! Before it's too late! Send Obi-Wan!"

At long last the med team stepped away from her, put down their instruments, and left the room. A short while later Qui-Gon came. Just Qui-Gon. But knowing how close to death she was she didn't mind. She had to tell him final words no one else could hear.

With her last breath she thought of Obi-Wan. She couldn't help him; the one who had loved her unconditionally longer than her best friend.

**Short chapter, but the next one is shorter, and also the final chapter. Reviews would be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Jedi Apprentice.**

Obi-Wan perked his head up. A lump formed in his throat as he felt a disturbance in the force. Something powerful and important had left it. Qui-Gon let out a cry from the other room.

Tahl.

His feet barely touched the floor as he ran to Tahl.

Her body was now a corpse, wearing the faintest of smiles. Qui-Gon's forehead was pressed against her in agony and grief.

He had loved HER. HIS Tahl, the one he had confessed his feelings to, and months before him!

She knew how he felt, but she didn't even say goodbye. It felt like betrayal.

He said something vague to Qui-Gon, unable to remember the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"There is no hope for me now," Qui-Gon had said in the same haze as he. "There is only revenge."

Tahl was very dear to Obi-Wan. He would mourn her all his life. If Qui-Gon wanted revenge, he could have it. Obi-Wan would not go down that path. He had seen it before, when Cerasi had died.

But let Qui-Gon learn that himself.

**Last chapter. Sorry if anyone was mad Tahl had died. It was my original intention, but I might possible re-write this someday. No time soon, however.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
